This invention relates to apparatus for cleaning floors, walls, carpets, curtains, upholstery and the like.
Whilst the invention has been developed in connection with a dual purpose suction cleaning apparatus suitable both for dry suction cleaning and water extraction cleaning, the present invention is specifically concerned with an improved arrangement for the collection of liquid as in a water extraction cleaning process.